Heal
by Kasamari
Summary: Two legends meet under the light of the moon, each needing something that only the other can give.
1. The Return

Copyright Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon Avatar: The Last Airbender and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. In layman's terms, "NOT MINE"

He had taken to escaping lately. Escaping everything. His girlfriend. His psychotic sister. The large castle he was supposed to call home. Everything.

Zuko wandered aimlessly on the large main island of the Fire Nation. The sun had yet to rise when he had set out that morning a week ago, and it was coming dangerously close to setting before Zuko had decided he had better find a place to stop. This was the longest he had traveled since the days he spent searching for the Avatar with his Uncle.

Uncle.

No, he was not going to think of him right now. This was his time to escape. Escape everything. Even his destiny. If only for a while.

There was a small riverside village not far off in the distance. It seemed just as good as anywhere else to stop, so Zuko made his way towards it. He was clad in a worn traveling cloak and hid his face behind his veil of jet black hair. Hopefully the people here would not bother him. If miracles really happened he might get lucky and no one would even recognize him like on Ember Island.

Upon entering the small river village, Zuko was greeted by a number of patrolling soldiers. They all ignored him as he stared after them and made his way towards the nearest building that smelled of food. The smell, to Zuko's displeasure, was misleading. A few men sat around wobbly tables in creaking chairs that threatened to splinter at any second. Behind the long shabby counter stood a grungy looking man stirring what Zuko assumed was supposed to be edible. The man took just enough time to eye Zuko's scar as he sat down.

"Just water," he told the man. The grungy man did not address Zuko again in except to refill his rather dingy looking glass with more water. Tired of watching the soldiers parade back and forth through the windows Zuko tried to get some answers. "What's up with this place?"

"Soldiers' barracks jus' outside town," the man replied. "Jus 'bout everythin' here goes to them now."

Zuko's mind wandered back to the small Earth Kingdom village he had come across during his earlier wanderings. Thinking of Azula, he was not surprised that there were self righteous, pompous soldiers in the Fire Nation as well. He would do something about this arrangement between the barracks and village once he got back to the castle. By the time Zuko had finished drinking and his legs were properly rested the sun had already set.

"There's an inn, jus' down that-a-way," the man said as he pointed Zuko down the street. "Don' look too good, but it beats sleepin' on the ground."

Following the man's directions Zuko came to one of the more dilapidated buildings of the town. How had things gotten so bad so close to the capital? Taking the first room he was told was available, Zuko made his way up the rotting stairs and into the dark, light-less room and tossed his bag on the ground. Then he made the mistake of collapsing onto the bed. Not a good idea. The man had been right about it being better than sleeping on the ground, but not by much.

After a few hours of sleep eluding him, Zuko took to looking out the small window of his dark room. The moon hung high in the sky with the dazzling stars dancing gloriously around it. There were few moments of true peace in his new life, but he was enjoying this as one of them. The sun may be the source of his power, but there was nothing wrong with the moon either.

A banging on the door brought Zuko back from his reverie. Before he could respond three soldiers barged into his room.

"Make it quick, boys! It's late!" one of them ordered.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded.

"Quiet, brat! All new comers to town get searched!"

"I got it, Captain Chen!" one of the men called as he held up a small pouch from Zuko's bag. "His money purse!"

"Put that back!" Zuko ordered.

"Pipe down! This money is going towards keeping you safe, kid!" the Captain laughed as he and his men left. The fire burned in Zuko's eyes as the soldiers thunderous laughter echoed all the way into the streets.

"Forget waiting. I'm doing this now!"

_"You never think these things through!"_

His Uncle's words echoed in his head. Taking a short calming breath, he puzzled over the situation. To fly off the handle and incinerate those fools would be something that Azula would do. He was not and did not want to be Azula. But on the other hand, he could not simply allow them to get away with this, could he?

Sitting down with his now ransacked bag, Zuko began to recollect the items. He had to do something, but what? And how? As if in answer to his question, a black velvet sack brushed against his hand.

"What's this?" he asked no one as he took the parcel in his hands. "Wait."

He remembered. That day almost two months ago. Azula was warning him that he would miss the ride home if he didn't hurry up. Something had been bothering him. It was as if something was calling out to him. Following whatever feeling it was that was drawing him, he had found himself back at that strange lake base of the Dai Li. The unexplainable power drew him towards it until he dove headlong into the water. The mask. He needed the mask back.

Pulling the velvet away, an all too familiar stared at him with those empty, hollow, haunting eyes and that mischievous grin. A strange sensation overcame Zuko. It was as if he was staring at himself, or at least a part of himself. Throwing his clothes aside he donned the familiar black stealth suit and pulled the mask over his scarred features.

Under the veil of the moonlit sky, a shadow silently stalked its way tot he Fire Nation barracks. Its feet made no sound as he sprinted from shadow to shadow with his broadswords on its back. What mischief he would make! What havoc he would wreak! The mere thought put more speed in his steps. They would regret what they had done.

The Blue Spirit had returned!

So, let me know what you think. I'll drop the next chapter after I get five reviews. Aren't I a little pain in the butt?


	2. Two Spirits

Avatar doesn't belong to me. Duh.

Katara tapped her foot impatiently at the edge of the small river town that the Gaang had landed near. Sokka had decided that being so close to the Fire Lord's castle this close to the eclipse was already pushing their luck so they were now putting their travels on hold until the rest of the invasion force had finished being assembled. However, after the past three days their food stock had run dangerously low. And so, here she was standing outside of this small town waiting for this lunkhead guard to let her in.

"Look, girl, I told you already. No one comes in. No one goes out!"

"I just need to get to a shop to buy some food!" Katara yelled in the man's face. "It's not like I want to move into your village!"

"I said no!"

Katara rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. This man was being ridiculous! What did she look like she was going to do? Assassinate the Fire Lord? As if! Well, not yet anyway. Placing her hands on her hips, she eyes her adversary again.

"You're not going to move, are you?" The man shook his head. "Okay, I can respect your dedication." Katara reached out and shook the man's hand. The man stared at her in a dazed confusion as she pulled her hand away revealing two gold pieces now in his palm. She didn't like to do this sort of thing, but as Toph had often pointed out, it worked.

"Well, I guess as long as you just pick up the food and leave it won't be a problem," the man smiled as he waved her through. "Don't take too long."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Katara smiled widely. "That's very kind of you! I won't forget this!"

As she walked through the dirt roads of the small town, Katara couldn't help but notice a few things. First of which was the amazing amount of soldiers that she saw everywhere. There were at least three patrolmen on each street. She had to inform almost every group of them that she was simply picking up groceries and none of them seemed willing to point her in the right direction. Then of course there was the amazing lack of civilians. Where was everyone?

A few blocks and many interrogations later Katara finally found what she was looking for. She hoped. The building looked as though it was going to collapse if the door were to be closed too quickly or too hard. She sincerely hoped she would find something that wouldn't poison her friends here.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called as she carefully opened the door.

The inside was nearly as rundown as the outside. The wooden walls showed signs of rot and splintering and Katara did not like the idea of anyone using those stairs over in the corner, let alone the idea of someone being on the second floor above her.

"Who's there?" a voice called back.

"I'm here to pick up a few things."

"A customer?" A man appeared at the top of the stairs. "How'd you get here young lady?"

"I . . . walked in the door?" Katara answered.

"No no no. I mean what are you doin' outside? Everyone's under house arrest."

"House arrest?" Katara exclaimed. "What for?"

"It's this darn Blue Spirit, what keeps attackin' the soldiers here," the man explained. "Showed up a few nights ago at the barracks and jus' started tormentin' 'em."

"A spirit?" Katara repeated as she began to pick a few items.

"Yeah, more like a curse," the man continued. "Ever since that menace showed up, those soldiers been blamin' us! They say it's jus' one a us an' they got us locked up til they catch 'im."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah. When they came a askin' questions my boy wouldn't let 'im in. They said he was tryin' to harbor the criminal and forced their way in. Poor boy's got a sizable burn runnin' up his leg."

Katara handed the man a few gold coins to pay for her things before taking him by the hand.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through," she told him.

"Ah, yer a sweet kid."

"And I wouldn't worry too much about that Blue Spirit," she said as she walked towards the door. "I have a feeling it won't be causing you anymore trouble."

Katara quickly made her way back to the village edge where she nodded to the guard. He acknowledged her with a relieved smile as she did just what she said and left. Katara on the other hand was more flustered than she had been when she first arrived. Why had she said that to the shop owner? While it was true that she could ask Aang to approach this spirit to help the people, she also knew that he had bigger things to focus on right now. No, she couldn't go to Aang about this. So what was she going to do?

As she pondered on this she began to pick and nibble at the red berries that sat at the top of her parcel. How could she catch a spirit? Sokka would be useless of course. Maybe Toph could help. Wait, did spirits even make vibrations? Would earthbending work on a spirit? Would waterbending for that matter? Then again, there was always the chance that the soldiers were right. What if it was just someone causing trouble? If that were the case she wouldn't even be able to use her bending to catch the criminal.

"These berries are good," she said as she popped another one in her mouth. Glancing down at her hand she noticed the deep crimson juice staining her fingers. A smile made its way onto Katara's face. "I've got it."

L I N E B R E A K

As the new moon rose in the velvet sky, a lone woman stood on the bank of the river. Her face was shadowed by the wide brim and veil of her straw hat as her crimson gown flowed majestically in the soft nighttime air. The glow of the moon reflecting off of the serene water revealed the purpose that shone within her eyes. She stood patiently waiting as the sentries of the barracks rested peacefully at their posts. Just as the moon neared its peak, the woman's much expected guest made his appearance.

"I've been waiting for you, Blue Spirit," The Painted Lady said.

Once again, the evil Kasamari will require a minimum of five reviews before continuing this work! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!


	3. Under the Moonlit Sky

I did not create Avatar!

_This might be more fun than I thought,_ The Blue Spirit thought as he eyed the strange woman. Drawing his twin broadswords he let her know that he was not afraid. No one was going to stop him. The people were suffering because of these fools and he was the one that was going to make them suffer for it!

"Do not challenge me," the woman warned. Though she could not see it, The Blue Spirit smiled. Who did she think she was talking to?

As he began to make his way towards her with his blades ready, a chill filled the air around him, cooling him to the bone. What was going on? As he dragged his attention back to the strange woman he finally noticed the fog that emanated from her presence. She was no ordinary woman. He would have to make this quick.

Charging in with reckless abandon, The Blue Spirit launched his assault. In retaliation to his sudden burst of speed, the fog around him began to swirl and grow in size and thickness, blinding him to the woman's whereabouts. The Blue Spirit stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" the woman's voice echoed all around him. "You seemed so eager a moment ago."

She truly was no ordinary woman. Who was she? As if she was reading his mind, the woman's voice made its way into his ear once again.

"I am The Painted Lady, guardian spirit of this river and its people, and I will not allow you to cause them anymore harm."

_What? Guardian spirit? If that's true, why hasn't she shown up before now? And why is she attacking me? I'm helping these people!_ The rage burned within him at the thought of this woman's claim. As the fire boiled dangerously close to the surface, he quickly quelled it with a defiant swing of his blades. _No. I'll handle this myself!_

The Painted Lady moved in swift silence around her prey. He was not to be taken lightly if he could manage his way around a Fire Nation barracks and not be caught. Swirling even more fog into the area she cautiously approached him. The first strike was blindingly swift. Quickly and cleanly she jabbed between his right collar and shoulder before ducking back into her fog once more, just before his blade sliced where she had been.

_She's good,_ he thought. _Real good. I couldn't even hear her coming._

Letting out her caught breath, The Painted Lady sighed in relief. The Blue Spirit was clearly unaware of how incredibly close he had come to hitting his mark. That, however, was not why The Painted Lady sighed. That first exchange served another purpose. The Blue Spirit was solid. He was something that she could defeat.

And so the two resumed their dance. The Blue Spirit sat in silent anticipation as The Painted Lady honed in on an unguarded, vulnerable spot on his body. Over and over he felt himself struck from the within the blinding fog. The frustration within him began to mount with each vicious, yet fruitless counterattack.

_Why can't I hit her?_ he screamed in his head. _She's just one woman!_

The rage and hatred flowing from The Blue Spirit saturated the fog air around the two spirits. As it flowed through the cold air, it managed to seep its way straight to The Painted Lady. For a moment she stopped. All of that rage, all of that hatred filled her very being. But that wasn't all. There was something else there, just beyond the hate. What was it?

"Pain," she said aloud. "Sadness. He's hurting."

The emotions in the air overwhelmed her. She wanted to cry for this tormented soul. What could drive someone to such levels of self-hatred and loathing? The fog around them began to wane with her lack of concentration. It had barely cleared at all, but that was all The Blue Spirit needed. The fogged had thinned just enough for him to make out her silhouette just on the river front.

His feet and blades were swift. Without any hesitation he closed the gap between himself and The Painted Lady. She barely had time to even see him coming before his swords swiped upwards towards her face. All she could do was fall. She had no way of balancing herself as she threw all of her weight behind her. The cold steel just barely missed her face as it sliced through her veil and struck the edge of her hat, throwing it from her head.

Now it was The Blue Spirit's turn to hesitate. His eyes stared disbelievingly at his adversary. The hair was different, yes, and her face was hidden behind the red make-up, but he would know her face anywhere. His mind raced back to that day. The day he found himself buried deep underground with the Water Tribe girl. She had stared at him so compassionately as she showed him that small flask, and his face had felt so warm beneath her touch. What had the Avatar called her?

_Katara._

Sensing her opponent's hesitation, The Painted Lady stood before he could stop her. The river at her back rose suddenly in a large wave that thrashed and twirled around her figure before plowing headlong into the masked swordsman, knocking his weapons from his hands. As the water rushed over him, The Blue Spirit felt the biting cold of the ice creeping up his legs and torso until all that remained unfrozen was his head.

The Painted Lady brushed off her robes and gently lifted her hat from the ground as her now helpless opponent looked on. She approached him cautiously for she knew better than to take risks against one so skilled. Keeping far enough back to know that she was safe from his reach, she examined him more closely.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused for the people of this village?"

_I've been trying to help them!_ he silently defended himself as he turned away from her.

"What were you thinking, attacking these men?"

_I had to stop them! They were going to far!_

"Did you think it would stop them?"

_It's all I can do!_

"There are other ways of helping people!"

Her last outburst caught him off guard. He turned his gaze back to the young waterbender. She was staring at him with those same eyes as she had in the cavern.

"You never meant for any of this, did you?" she asked. The Blue Spirit bowed his head. He could no longer look her in the eyes. He felt ashamed, and it tore at him, just as it had when he betrayed his Uncle. "Listen," she said comfortingly. "I know you want to help, but this is just making things worse. Do you even know what you're actions have caused?"

The Blue Spirit raised his head again, but The Painted Lady could not see the eyes behind the mask looking away from her as he shook his head. The ice slowly began to melt away from his body as she took a step closer to him. Was she releasing him?

"I think you had better come with me," she said as the ice fell around his feet.

So, what'd y'all think? Likey? No likey? Let me know, cause I ain't posting the next chapter til I get me five reviews!


	4. Night of Healing

If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. Avatar does not belong to Kasamari.

Zuko stared silently at Katara's back from behind his mask as the two of them leaped from rooftop to rooftop. It was a truly surreal feeling to be near her again, let alone to be working with her.

_How would she react if she knew who was behind this mask?_

What Zuko had not realized was that he _knew_ that wherever Katara was, the Avatar was always nearby. However, even knowing this, he had no desire to part from her to find him.

The Painted Lady landed gracefully on the roof of the dilapidated old shop and motioned rather pointlessly for her silent friend to be quiet. She then drifted over to the ledge of the roof, ever careful not to be seen by the patrolling soldiers in the streets below, and floated down into one of the open windows with The Blue Spirit right behind her.

The room itself was remarkably small considering the size of the building they were now standing in. There was just enough room for the two of them to inch their way around the small wooden desk and chair across from the old bed. A small child who looked to be no older than eight was laying in a cold sweat as he tossed and turned from whatever nightmare plagued him.

"The people in this house have suffered greatly," The Painted Lady whispered. "This boy was burned when he was accused of hiding you from the soldiers."

The Blue Spirit shook his head angrily.

"I know he wasn't hiding you," she replied. "But when things go wrong, weak or cowardly people need someone to blame."

The Painted Lady approached the sleeping child with all the concern of a loving mother. She knelt beside his bed as she opened the small water skin at her side. The water flowed over her hands and shinned a brilliant royal blue as she invoked her healing powers. As her hands hovered over the child's leg and the negative chi of the wound flowed into her, Katara's mind and eyes wandered to The Blue Spirit. For all she could see, his eyes were on her hands, then again she couldn't really see his real eyes. The only thing she knew with absolute certainty about her companion was the chaos that radiated off of him. As she focused on the burned child once more, she silently wished that she could heal his soul as easily as she did the leg of boy sleeping in the bed.

The Blue Spirit's eyes were captivated by her every move. He was so delicate and fragile looking, but at the same time so strong and resolute. She put everything she had into helping all of those around her. Looking back, he remembered that she had tried to help him as well. Not just once, but twice even. Why had he turned her away? Without his even realizing it, The Painted Lady rose from her place by the boy and he followed her to the window.

"There are probably more like him," The Painted Lady said once they reached the safety of the rooftop. She turned and gazed upon him with a weak smile. "Help me find them?"

Without a moment's thought or hesitation, The Blue Spirit nodded. He had shunned her help before, turned her away in his rage, but not again. This time at least he would help her to help these people. It was the least he could do.

And so the night went. The two of them traveled from roof to roof, searching secretly for anyone else who had suffered at the hands of the soldiers. There were more than he had thought. They found an elderly couple who had burns nearly covering their arms. Then there was a teenage boy with hand marks burned into his shoulders as if they were deliberately gripped by burning hands. And then there was one that The Blue Spirit recognized. A grungy old man with what appeared to be the impression of a fist burned into his chest. As she slowly healed each newly discovered victim The Blue Spirit's admiration for The Painted Lady grew, and his anger towards himself began to grow. Katara could feel the anger and sorrow building within her companion. He seemed to be swimming in an eternal ocean of self loathing that only grew more vast and deep with each person they helped.

"You know, this is not your fault," she said as they moved to the next building. "Those soldiers are to blame for this, regardless of whatever actions you have taken." His only response was to move on to the next rooftop. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. To be honest, I think I would have done the same had I been in your place."

_But you have the ability to heal,_ he thought to himself. _You can actually help. I can only hurt._

The Painted Lady once again fell silent as they came upon the last row of houses. By the time they had finished their work the moon was well on its way to setting. Taking a short opportunity to rest, The Painted Lady spoke once more.

"You remind me of someone," she said sitting there on the edge of the building. "He's so full of anger and pain that it hurts just to be near him."

The Blue Spirit stood at her side and stared out at the moon. Though he remained impassive all night, and even now, Katara was certain that he was hanging on to her every word.

"We shared a peaceful moment together once. I can't really say that he betrayed me, but after that it felt as though he did. I did my best to help him. To heal the pain that he carried around with him, but he turned me away, and he nearly killed my friend. But you know what the strange part is? I still believe in him."

The Blue Spirit's breath halted. His masked face turned slowly towards hers, but still he did not speak.

"I know what you're thinking," she said as she looked into his face. "'How can you put your trust in someone like that?' Well, I don't really know how to explain it." She smiled weakly as she gazed down at the roof. "I felt something in him that day. Buried under all of that pain is a kind and good soul, but he's so lost and hurt right now. Just like you. And just like you, I have faith that he'll find himself before it's too late."

A single tear rolled down The Painted Lady's cheek. A strong urge to hod her, to comfort her rose within The Blue Spirit. He wanted nothing more than to rip his mask away from his face and bare his soul to her as she had done to him. But he was not ready yet. As he knelt down a placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder she smiled up at him. Not a weak smile as she did before, but a genuine hopeful smile.

The familiar warmth that came with her touch filled him again as she placed her hand on his. He felt more at peace and ease in her presence than anywhere else. It was as if her very being helped to quell the raging torrents in his heart and soul. Regretting that she could not see it, he smiled down at her. Then a cool, icy sensation took him, sudden and fierce. His vision wavered and grew dark as her eyes lit up in horror. The last thing The Blue Spirit heard before he collapsed into her arms was a vaguely familiar voice.

"I've found him, Captain!"

What?! That's all?! Why not more?! Give us more!! Only after you give me five more reviews my wonderful readers! And please, no flames. Flamey yo's are more than welcome, but no flames.


	5. Hiding

I would say it's mine, but that would be lying.

"I swear, Captain! He was up there! And he wasn't alone either!"

"What do you mean he wasn't alone?"

"There was a strange looking woman up there with him!"

The Painted Lady held her breath on the other side of the building as she held her wounded friend up. He had a short wooden shaft sticking out of his left shoulder from where the arrow had made contact with him. She had to heal him and soon. But as long as those soldiers were so near, she didn't dare try to remove the arrow from fear of The Blue Spirit's reaction.

To make things even more difficult, she could not even tell if he was conscious. His breathing was ragged, and his heart was beating heavily, but since he would not speak, she could not tell how bad it really was. All she could do right now was hope that the captain would assume his man had made a mistake.

"Better safe than sorry," she heard the captain say. "I want you men to fan out and search the area."

Why, oh why, could nothing ever be easy? The Painted Lady hoisted The Blue Spirit's arm over her shoulders and pulled him as quickly as she dared down the dark alleyway. She had to get him somewhere that she could take care of him, but where? The answer to her question came from above as a small pebble bounced off of the large brim of her hat. Looking up, she found a small girl waving from the window of the neighboring building before she gestured for her to go around to the other side.

Checking for guards, The Painted Lady pulled her friend around the corner of the alley into the open street just in time to see the young girl open the front door of the building.

"This way! This way!" the girl whispered.

The Painted Lady followed the girl's instructions and dragged her friend into the open door of the home. There was no one to be seen except the small dark-haired girl who had offered them sanctuary. She watched the two spirits with wide, wonder filled eyes as The Blue Spirit was laid carefully onto his stomach.

"Is he going to be okay?" the girl asked as The Painted Lady gripped the shaft of the arrow with one hand and her companion's shoulder with the other.

"You may wish to turn your head," she warned the child. Holding her breath once again, she closed her eyes and pulled the arrow out with a strong jerk. The Blue Spirit responded with a sharp intake of breath as his shoulder and neck muscles tensed up. The Painted Lady hastened to get her hands to his shoulder to stop the bleeding with her power. She did not have enough water to heal his wound completely, but she could at least stop the bleeding. All the while the child watched on in amazement.

"It was you," she said to The Painted Lady. "You're the one who made me better!"

The spirit took a moment to glance at the girl as she healed her friend. She was indeed one of the many burn victims that she and The Blue Spirit had visited that night. She remembered that when they found this girl in particular that the burns had been on her back.

"Yes, that was me," The Painted Lady admitted.

"Thank you so much," the girl smiled. "And this is The Blue Spirit, right?"

"Yes, he is."

"He's my hero!" the girl whispered excitedly. "He punishes the bad people!"

Apparently The Blue Spirit had been awake enough to her the girl's words. He stirred in place until he managed to roll himself onto his side and gaze at the child. Her eyes stared back at him in admiration. He had never had someone look at him like that before. It was strange. Strange, but nice. The Painted Lady smiled down at him.

"Can you stand?"

The Blue Spirit nodded. His pride ordered his body to leap to its feet, but his body had other ideas. As he leaned forward to sit up, the piercing sensation stabbed at his shoulder again. He twitched visibly as he restrained himself from reaching for his wound. Forcing his body to comply, he rose clumsily to his feet. As he began to fall back to the ground, The Painted Lady and the girl reached out and caught him. His eyes focused once more on the admiring eyes of the girl.

"What is your name?" The Painted Lady asked for him.

"I'm Shuchun," she smiled.

"My friend and I both thank you, Shuchun," The Painted Lady said with a bow. The Blue Spirit did not bow, but did place his hand on Shuchun's head.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked with a pout.

"You are in danger the longer we stay," The Painted Lady explained. "Do not worry. We will be fine."

As the two spirits made their way back to the door, a voice boomed outside.

"Alright, start checking residents!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Painted Lady froze as she glanced at the closed door waiting for the inevitable knock. What now? There was no way they could get out to the street now. And even if they could get around the soldiers that were no doubt outside, there was no way that Shuchun and her family would go unpunished. That was when Shuchun's hand grabbed The Painted Lady's.

"This way," she whispered as the knocking began. "You can use my window again!"

Up the flight of stairs they ran as Shuchun's father came out of his room on the first floor. Having no idea that the fugitive was in his house, Shuchun's father did not hesitate to let the investigating soldiers through his door. The Painted Lady could hear the soldiers moving about the house as Shuchun pulled her towards her room.

"What all is up there?" a soldier asked from below.

"My daughter's room," Shuchun's father answered with a quavering voice. "Please, you people have hurt her enough."

"Silence!"

By the time the soldier climbed the stairs and found the closed door at the top, Shuchun was ushering the spirits out the window. She waved happily after them, just a little sad that they had to go so soon, but she hoped to see them again. The door to her room burst open and one of the Fire Nation soldiers stomped into her room.

"Who are you waving at, girl?" he barked.

"The moon," she answered with a smile as she turned around. "I always wave goodbye to the moon before morning."

The Painted Lady helped her wounded ally carry himself beyond the borders of the village. They just needed to reach the river and they would be fine. The river was in view, just a little further! They were almost there!

"Stop right there!" a voice cried as an arrow shot past The Painted Lady's face.

_That's not much incentive for me to stop!_ she thought angrily and she redoubled her efforts. The Blue Spirit's weak legs began to push off the ground in an attempt to lighten her burden and they soon found themselves losing balance. The two spirits crashed to the ground. By the time they recovered themselves and stood mere feet away from the river, three very familiar men aimed their arrows at The Blue Spirit.

"We've got them now, Captain Chen!"

Shuchun is a chinese girl's name meaning "Fair Purity." Can the two spirits escape, or will Captain Chen and his two lackeys manage to capture them? After five more reviews, I'll post the exciting outcome of this encounter!


	6. Then Came the Dawn

Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

Katara eyed her hopeful captors defiantly from behind her painted mask. Captain Chen stood just as tall as The Blue Spirit, with little age in his face. He must not have made it to Captain with his experience. He chuckled to himself as his two young lackeys readied their bows.

"Prepare to fire!" came Chen's order.

Katara's mind turned the situation over and over, looking for any kind of solution. How could she protect the two of them from these idiots?

_I can't bend a proper shield with only one arm, but I can't risk putting him down to do it. If only we were just a little closer to the river!_

"Fire!"

Two arrows were released from the drawn bows and sailed through the air towards the two spirits. The Painted Lady felt a tugging at her shoulders as the weight of The Blue Spirit seemed to increase. His dead weight pulled her closer to the ground as the first of the two arrows grazed past her cheek. When the second arrow followed behind it, The Blue Spirit pushed them back up from the ground and to the side. The arrow flew past and sunk into the water behind them.

"Take aim again!" Chen barked. "They can't dodge forever!"

"As much as I hat to say it admit it," The Painted Lady whispered, "we really can't keep this up."

The Blue Spirit nodded in agreement as another pair of arrows were readied in their bows. Flames erupted over the small steel tips as the archers took aim. The Blue Spirit reached over his shoulder and drew his broadswords slowly as The Painted Lady held him steady.

_We won't have to keep this up,_ he thought. _Don't mess up._

"Fire!"

The flaming red streaks of the arrows propelled ever closer. The Painted Lady felt the heat of the fire as The Blue Spirit rose his blades. The first of the two arrows flew past his blades, embedding in his left leg. Drowning out the pain, The Blue Spirit focused his remaining will into his blade as the second flaming arrow made contact with it. The fire of the arrow spiraled under the power of his will, causing a small blast that threw The Painted Lady and himself back into the river. He closed his eyes instinctively as he waited for the water to wash over them.

"What was that explosion?" a soldier asked as a small group of them gathered around Captain Chen.

"Men, our spirit problems are over."

The soldiers gathered around the riverside and searched for any remaining sign of their quarry. Something was seriously wrong. There was not so much as a ripple disturbed the calm surface of the water.

"Uh, Captain?" one of the new recruits asked. "Can you really stop a spirit with an arrow?"

"I told you idiots already!" Chen yelled. "They aren't spirits! They're just some stupid villagers dressed up in costumes!"

"Then . . . . where'd they go?"

The surface of the river then began to bubble. Lightly at first, but growing in intensity with each passing second. Shortly, the river began to swirl and churn creating a whirling vortex in the center of the water.

"Captain, what's going on?" one of the men cried.

"It's a trick! It's just a trick!" Chen tried to fool himself, as well as his men.

The raging torrents of the river clashed viciously as the soldiers watched on in confusion and fear. The water spouted, sending a spire of blue streaming into the air before suddenly and instantly calming once more. There on the surface of the water stood the female spirit. Chen observed her composed nature as she stared up into the star covered sky. As the men raised their eyes to the sky, they saw what she was looking at. The silhouette of a demon.

The Blue Spirit descended into their numbers with a ferocity that could only be described as ravenous. His blades danced among their numbers like a hurricane as he slashed and tore their weapons away from them. Each of his opponents fell with ease with his renewed strength, courtesy of The Painted Lady's . . . no, Katara's power. As the soldiers lay on the ground staring up at their inhuman adversary, he turned his masked eyes to the only one still standing. Chen

The Blue Spirit was on him in an instant. Instinctively, Chen reached for the blade clasped to his belt. Before he could draw it, one of The Blue Spirit's blades cut it from his side. The twin broadswords then crossed before Chen's neck.

"Stop!"

The Blue Spirit froze with his weapons still poised at Chen's very, _very_ vulnerable neck as the other soldiers watched on. The Painted Lady walked with a regal stride as she came upon her friend and stared coldly into the eyes of the young captain.

"You should know that right now the only thing standing between you and the Spirit World is my voice."

Chen nodded slowly with tears of fear in his eyes.

"My friend does not like the way you have been treating the people here", she said. The Blue Spirit's blades drew closer and Chen lowered his eyes to meet them. "This is _my_ river, and these people are _mine_ to protect. You will leave them in peace or we shall return to you whatever you give to them tenfold." The river once again swelled and rose as she brought her hand to Chen's cheek and forced him to look her in the eye. "Do you understand?"

Chen did not speak, but once again nodded.

"Good. Because I will not be so forgiving next time."

The Blue Spirit's blades withdrew and Chen fell to the ground. He crawled out from under the gaze of the two spirits and ran towards the barracks with his men close behind.

"What do we do now, sir?" one of them asked.

"Are you kidding?" Chen asked. "I'm transferring out of this place!"

Katara let out a sigh as she relaxed her tensed muscles. The Blue Spirit a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright," she said as she placed her hand on his. "Just a little exhausted."

He nodded.

_That was amazing,_ he thought. _She used the entire river as a tool to heal me and as a weapon to protect us at the same time._ He felt around his shoulder and leg. There was no trace of even scars forming.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, noticing his actions.

He simply nodded again. She smiled.

"Good."

The sun slowly began to peak it's way above the horizon, drowning out the smaller lights of the stars. The night was over and a new day was beginning. Katara stared at her ever silent companion in the new light of the sun. He was a strange one. So mysterious, yet so familiar at the same time. So strong willed and willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

"You know, I wasn't sure you were going to stop," Katara said. "I'm glad you did."

The Blue Spirit just continued to stare at her from behind that grin of his.

"You've done some real good here. I'm proud of you."

Katara placed her hand upon his chest over his heart. The beat was steady and calm. The turmoil of his soul seemed to have abated as well, at least a little. There was still a lot of anger swirling around in there, and he was still very confused, but not as much as before. She smiled at this.

Zuko stared down at the waterbender who had helped him so much. Even now, with the sun's warmth washing over him, he could still feel the different kind of warmth that she brought him. In light of the destiny that she knew she was faced with, she still took the time to help everyone she could. Even him. Whether he felt he deserved such faith or not, he was glad for it. Behind his mask, he smiled as well.

A small tear of regret left it's shining trail on Katara's cheek as her eyes moved from his face to his chest. She pressed her hand against him a little more powerfully as her smile wavered.

"I just wish I could have healed this wound," she whispered.

The Blue Spirit raised his hand to her face and wiped away the tear. She stared up at him with those deep cerulean eyes as he wrapped her comfortingly in him embrace. Her face tucked into his now healed shoulder as his arms held her and she closed her eyes.

"You already have, Katara."

Katara's eyes shot open. She knew that voice. She had dreamed of it almost every night since that day in the cave when its owner first showed her a glimpse of his true self. She gently pushed away from The Blue Spirit with her hand still pressed to his chest. For the first time she looked through the dark portals of his mask to the eyes hidden in their depth. He did not turn away. Two burning amber gems stared back at her the same way that they had in that crystal lit cavern.

"Zuko?"

Thus closes the final chapter of this story

You may call it an ending if you wish

But for Zuko and Katara

This is a beginning


	7. Thank You

I would like to thank my readers for putting up with my cruel demands of reviews and for all of their kind words in said reviews (whether I really deserved them or not). For those of you who were kind enough to put up with me I offer you all that I can, my undying gratitude and thanks.

Due to the sheer number of requests that I have been getting to continue this story, I think that I will. I plan on making it an in-between story that links "Heal" with "Stand." I hope that once this work gets off the ground I will continue to get the wonderfully invigorating support of the Fanfiction readers. Again, thank you very much.

I would also like to extend special thanks to each of the individuals that posted reviews of my work and to those who placed it under their "favorites" lists.

Thank you for reviewing

kitkat.the.pirate

Zutaraness

Kes Quest

Lady Charity

Dee Lee

Iced Tea

Shirina

FlareKnight

Liooness

brneyedgirl

Maskedgoddess

1x1pEngUIn89

Nitpicky

RavenHeart777

nephertiri

elrick43

Demetria912

VincentMagius

espionage816

Willow95

Thank you for "favorite-ing"

Nitpicky

nighteh

1.1pEngUIn89

RavenHeart777

Willow95

kitkat.the.pirate


End file.
